Quest of Hearts
by knownobody
Summary: Prince Ash of Kanto has found himself in a bad situation, can one of the last Aura Guardians help him save the love of his life from a mad man? Please review Advanceshipping with one sided Pearl and Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second series, it may become a one shot if it has to, any suggestions are appreciated. now then, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or it's characters**

***Takes place during the time of Sir Aaron***

**Ash - 17- Prince of Kanto**

**May - 16- Princess of Hoenn**

**Alex - 17- Aura Gaurdian**

**Max - 10- Prince of Hoenn**

**Brock - 20- Royal advisor of Kanto**

**Dawn - 16- Princess of Sinnoh**

**Misty - 17- Princess of Shevii Islands**

**Drew - 17- Aura Hunter**

**Delia - 37- Queen of Kanto**

**Norman - 42- King of Hoenn**

**Caroline - 37- Queen of Hoenn**

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

It was an average day in the Kanto Kingdom. The sun was shining, the pokemon were happy, the breeze was lovely, but on one of the Balconies, a prince was looking at the land with discontent. His faithful Pikachu sat on the rail next to him. The prince wore an long sleved white shirt under his elegant red tunic. He had a pair of red gloves that covered On his head rested a simple hat with a large red feather attached to it. On his back was a red cloak that had his family's crest on the back of it. He had untidy black hair and auburn eyes. His skin was slighly tanned and he had two small lightning shaped scars on his cheek. His name was Ash Ketchum, and he was the prince of the Kanto Kindgom. He sighed as he looked at the city that loomed outside of the castle.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked its partner. Pikachu was a small yellow electric mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail. His tail was brown at the base and yellow at the end. He had two brown stripes on his back. His two pointy ears were black at the tips. He had two red pouches on his cheecks where he stored his electrical energy. Ash pet the electric mouse and smiled as it coed with delight.

"I'm fine Pikachu," he said with another sigh. "It's just that there seems to be somthing missing in my life, I have everything I could ever want, I have great friends, great pokemon, a wonderful kingdom, and a peaceful life. But something is missing," Ash said to his Pikachu. Pikachu listiened intently and watched the boy with a caring face.

"Chu, pika pika pikachu," Pikachu said. Ash smiled at his partner. Just then, Ash's stomach growled, saying that it needed food. Pikachu's sweat dropped as Ash scratched the back of his head. The two of them left Ash's room, which was acually quite simple considering he was royalty. His room consisted of a single bed, a large closet, a simple desk, and a large balcony over looking the large city surrounding the castle.

Ash and Pikachu started to make their way to the kitchens to see if there was anything he could get to eat. They wandered through the white marble hallways, which had red carpet spralled across the floor and beautiful paintings along the walls opposite of the windows. Sometimes they passed a group of guards and their Growliths. The entire palace was made of white marble. On sunny days the sunlight would relect off of the palace with emense beauty and grace.

As Ash and Pikachu made their way into the great hall where meals were served, Ash walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He came out with an apple in his hand, and Pikachu had an oran berry. A tall, dark tanned man was waiting for him as he walked out of the kitchen. He had black spiky hair and a elegant brown tunic on. His eyes were narrow and he had a stern expression on his face, as if Ash had gotten into trouble again. Ash didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. Ash turned towards him and gave a nervous laugh, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Brock, what did I do know?" Ash asked. Brock was an old friend of Ash's since he was a little kid, he was also the queen's advisor.

"Nothing, your mother requested me to find you, and since you weren't in your room, I figured you would be here, and it seems as though I was right," Brock said with a grin.

'_Uh oh, what is it this time?'_ Ash thought to himself as he remembered the last time the queen requested his presence.

_"Ash, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Queen Delia asked. Ash simply shook his head. Delia sighed. "Your growing up much to fast, and soon you'll have to get married and take over the kingdom," Delia began to explain._

_"But mom, isn't that your job?" Ash asked his mother. A smile appeared on Delia's face._

_"For now maybe, but someday when you get married, you'll become king, and then you'll have kids, and..." Delia started until she noticed the large blush appear on Ash's face._

_"I don't think I'm ready for that yet mom," Ash tried to explain, while rubbing the back of his head. Delia shook her head at him, then smiled with relief that her son still had some growing up to do._

That was when Ash was 10, but now, with his 17 birthday was only weeks away, soon he would be old enough to be married. Ash dreaded that day, he has always lived a life of luxery, he didn't want the responsibility of having a wife, yet alone the responsibility of ruling an entire kingdom. Ash sighed, and moaned with discontent.

"I know how you feel, but orders are orders," Brock said placing a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Trust me, It can't be all that bad, could it?"

"With my mom, you never know," Ash replied gloomily.

"Pi ka chu," Pikachu added. They all shared a quick laugh. Then as the trio made their way to the throne room, which was guarded by a bunch of elite guards, who had Arcanine with them. Their armour was the same as every other guard, simple chain mail and plate armour, but the elite guard had the Kanto Royal Crest on their chest armour.

Queen Delia sat on her golden throne while wearing an extensivly beautiful red dress. Her auburn eyes and red hair matched her crown and dress. Her crown was a golden tiara with rubies set in it. Next to her was her pokemon partner was a , which she named Mimey. He had pink skin, a white chest with a large red circle in the middle, and blue zigzag hair on the sides. It had red on its shoulders and knees, and two small red circles on its cheeks. The room surrounding her was esquisit, containing statues of previous rulers and their partners up against the walls and two large windows behind the throne along with a balcony that overlooked the courtyard of the castle.

"You wanted to see me mom?" Ash asked as his mother smiled at him. She beconed him to come closer, which he did and she led him onto the balcony. There they looked at the courtyard. It had numerous trees and flowers. Pokemon were resting in the shade of the trees, climbing on the branches, or running around having fun with their friends.

"Ash, your almost a grown man, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, and well," the queen started. Ash looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I couldn't have wished for a better son," Delia finished. Ash blushed in embarassment. "But!" she said, snapping Ash back to reality. "You need to find a great girl to spend the rest of your life with." Ash face palmed, some how, he knew she was going to bring that up.

"Mom, I thought we already went over this..." Ash started, but his mother didn't seem to have listined to him.

"So I took the liberty of inviting several princesses from the other kingdoms over here to help you choose." By this point Ash was dumb struck, not only was his mother talking about marrage with him, but she also invited a bunch of teenage girls about his age over to his castle.

'_It's a good thing I don't think like Brock, of by Arceus would things get messy,'_ Ash thought to himself. "So when are they going to get here?" Ash asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, some time in a couple of weeks. I wouldn't worry if I were you, I'm sure you'll find a wonderful girl!" Delia said with a smile. Ash faked a smile as his mother beamed at him.

"Sounds great!" Ash said to his mother while at the same time was thinking '_I'm so dead,'_ to himself. During the conversation between the two of them, Pikachu was in the courtyard playing with his friends.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Pikachu asked in pokemon language.

"Nothing much," a Bulbasaur replied.

"Same here," a Pigeot said.

"Ooh, pretty flower!" a Butterfree said, while she was examining the flowers, completly oblivious to the conversation.

"I'm so bored here! I wish somthing exciting would happen!" an energetic Primape said from a top one of the trees in the courtyard.

"I don't know what you mean Primape, I'm perfectly fine!" a relaxed Squirtle said.

"Yeah, I agree," a Kingler agreed, rising out of one of the many ponds. "I mean, just look at Charizard over there, he has the right idea," it said pointing one of it's pincers over to the sleeping dragon like fire pokemon sleeping in the shade of one of the taller trees.

"Um, where's Muk?" Pikachu asked the others. They all shrugged it off, they didn't know. "This can't be good," he said as he and the others started racing around trying to find the large sludge pokemon, they found him on the other side of the sewage drain. All of their sweat dropped as they saw Muk enjoying himself in the disgusting filth. Rather than moving it, they decided to leave it there.

Instead they decided to make bets to see why their master was getting so embarassed. Pikachu, being the closest to Ash, won hands down, while Bulbasaur was runner up. The gang decided to play a game of hide and go seek, which was no fair when a flying type was it, eventually they called it quits as Ash called for Pikachu.

"It's getting late buddy, how about we go and get some dinner!" Ash suggested as Pikachu happily jumped onto his shoulder. True enough, the sun began to slip under the horizon and a shroud of darkness replaced the sun's light. "Hm, it all looks so good," Ash said to his partner with stary eyes and a drool coming from his mouth.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu agreed with a similar expression on his face. The two of them dug into the mound of food that they placed onto their plates. This was not an uncommon site for locals, but when ever embassadors, or other special guests were at the castle, they would stare in amazement and shock at the boy's appitite. After dinner Ash and Pikachu returned to their room and quickly got ready for bed.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, a crack of lightning could be heard and it was soon followed by the boom of the thunder. "I guess we better shut this door," Ash said sleepily as he got up and shut the door leading to the balcony. The door was simple, it consisted of a wooden frame, but had many glass panels. He also closed the two large window on either side of the door. Then he returned to his bed so he could get some sleep. While he slept, he had an amazing dream.

_There he was in a large ball room with at least a hundred other people, but the only person he was focused on was the brunette he was dancing with. He could only stare into her sapphire eyes while they danced across the floor, he didn't even care about what she was wearing, he was lost in her eyes, and she was lost in his. The two smiled as they gazed into each other. Once the sond was over and the dance stopped, the two of them snapped out of their trance and began to blush. It was then that he heard her sweet voice as it called his name. _

_"Ash?" she asked. "Are you ok?" Ash quickly replied with a nod and gazed at the girl he was with._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just lost in your beautiful eyes," Ash replied with a grin. The girl blushed deeply. She then rested her head on his chest and listined to his heart beat. Ash softly moved his hand through her hair with one hand while the other was still holding the girl. Her hair covered her entire head and came down on the sides, and it was incredibly soft._

_It seemed like an eternity that they just stood there in the middle of the crowd, eventually the music started up again, and the couple began to dance with the music. After several more songs, the two of them shared a passionate kiss and the crowd around them cheered and applauded them. When the kiss broke the girl's voice was completly different._

_"Ash! Ash! Ash wake up!" She said in a masculine voice._

The dream began to fade away leaving Ash in a sad and confused state, he liked that dream, even though he had no idea who that girl was, he felt as if he did know her. Ash opened his eyes to see Brock standing over his bed.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked with a yawn.

"You over slept again!" Brock shouted.

"So, I was having a great dream!" Ash protested.

"That dosen't matter now! You have work to do!" Brock shot back. Ash sighed, as he got out of bed and readied himself for the day.

'_Who ever that was, I hope see is real, she was beautiful,'_ Ash thought to himself as he got dressed. He then remembered what is mother said about the princesses coming in a few weeks. '_I hope she'll be there.'_

Location: Hoenn Kingdom

Petalburgh City, Capitol of Hoenn

A brunette girl awoke from her slumber with a small fox like pokemon sleeping next to her. '_Who was that boy? He was cute, maybe he's that prince that I'm going to meet in a few weeks,'_ she thought to herself as she prepared for the day. "Good morning Eevee, did you have a good nights sleep? I know I did!" the girl said to the fox pokemon as it hopped onto her lab.

"Bue eevee eve bue," Eevee replied. The girl smiled at the Eevee. THe girl put on a dress that was the same shade of blue as her eyes, a deep sapphire blue.

A sharp knock came from her door. "May! hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready!" A kid's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in just a second Max!" May shouted back. "Stupid little brother, he has no idea how much effort it takes to look nice every day, don't you agree Eevee?" May asked Eevee as she tied a blue ribbion around one of Eevee's ears.

"Eevee!" Eevee answered. May giggled at the little fox pokemon.

**the idea for this story just sort of popped into my head, so i decided to write it, then it started to bloom into this, so I hope you enjoyed this, hopfully there will be more to it.**

**please review**

**suggestions, comments, ect. all welcome, but no flaming please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

Ash was sitting in the courtyard petting the sleeping Pikachu on his lap. Brock came over towards the prince. "Are you ok Ash?" he asked. Ash looked at him, Brock could see the worry in his voice. "Was that conversation with your mother that bad?"

"No, it's just that my mom invited a bunch of princesses over here in hopes that I'll find a wife," Ash said. A large grin appeared on Brock's face.

"What's wrong with that? A bunch of beautiful ladies? It's a dream come true," Brock said giving Ash a thumbs up. Ash just sighed.

"But the thing is, I think I'm already in love, but I'm not dure, I didn't even know her," Ash said. Brock gave him a completely confused look, so Ash began to explain the dream he had to Brock, who listiened intently. Pikachu stired on his lap as Ash stoped petting him.

"And you've never met this girl?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head. "Hm, maybe, you were dreaming about this girl because you were meant to be together? I don't really know what to tell you."

"I hope she comes, but, the worst part is," Ash started as fear appeared on his. "I can't dance," he said depressingly. Brock laughed at his misfortune, but in a friendly way.

"Don't worry, you have a couple of weeks to learn," Brock said encouragingly. Ash nodded. Pikachu was fully awake at this point and was watching the two people talk. Then the three of them decided to get some exercise and wander around town.

Location: Hoenn Kingdom

Petalburgh City, Capitol of Hoenn

May and Eevee had joined the rest of their family in the great hall. She wore an elegant, yet simple blue dress with a pair of beautifly wings on her back, she had a blue ribbon in her hair. (She wore her dress from the 8th movie, except it is blue.) Sitting in front of her was her brother, Max, he was the Prince of Hoenn. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair. He had to wear glasses to help him see. He wore a royal blue tunic, along with a small hat, beside him on his chair was his pokemon partner Ralts. Queen Caroline, May's mother sat to her right. She wore a dark navy blue dress that was very elegant. (use your imagination on this one...) She wore a beautiful golden tiara with a large sapphire embeded in the middle. She had sapphire eyes just like May, and she also had brunette hair. King Norman, Nay's father, sat at the head of the table. He wore a very decorative blue robe with a large flowing blue cape. His gold crown had three sapphires embeded on it, but the one in the center was the largest. There was also a bunch of council members and other various nobles at the table eating breakfast.

May looked at the food infront of her. On her plate were eggs, sausage, bacon, bread, butter, and an orange. Next to her plate was a glass of Moo Moo Milk. She wasn't hungry, she was too preoccupied with thoughts from the dream she had the night before. '_Could I possibly be in love? No! May, snap out of it! You don't even know who that was! How could you possibly be in love with some one you don't even know?'_ May thought to herself.

Unknown to her, she began to play with her eggs, which caused everyone to look at her in worry. Normaly she would have scarffed her plate clean and would be getting seconds, but not this time. '_But some how, I knew his name, and he seemed so familiar. There could only be one possible answer to my delema, I'm going insane,'_ May thought to herself as she let loose a sigh.

"May, dear? Are you alright?" her mother asked her. May snapped back to reality and looked up. She quickly surveyed the table and found that everyone was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" May replied. May faked a smile.

'_Something is troubling her,'_ Caroline thought to herself. "Well May, normally you have an appitite as large as your father's Slaking, but today you haven't even taken a bite. Are you sick?" May's mother asked. May shook her head.

"Maybe May is nervous about meeting that prince in a few weeks," Max said with a sly voice. May immediatly shot a glare at her little brother, and she opened her mouth to threaten him. However, before May could say anything, Norman cut her off.

"Now Max, what ever is bothering your sister should not be used as a taunt," Norman said as he looked at Max. Max looked down at his feet in shame. May gave her brother a victorious grin, then Norman looked at her. "But I will not have violence at this table, especially this ear;y in the day," he said calmly. This time May looked at her feet in shame.

After May forced herself to eat some of her breakfast, she turned to the rest of her family. "If you please excuse me," she said as she stood up and walked out of the hall. Eevee followed her out with the same puzzled look that Caroline and Norman had on their faces. Norman was about to get up and follow her out of concern, but Caroline motioned for him to sit down and gave him the "I'll see what's bugging her" look. Norman nodded as his wife left to follow their daughter. Norman then looked over at his son, who was completly oblivious to the entire scene.

"So Max, what shall we do today?" he started. Max looked up from his plate and turned towards his father. Max began tapping his chin deep in thought.

"Oh! I know, you can teach me how to battle with my pokemon!" Max stated excitedly. Norman nodded in agreement. The two of them finished their breakfast and went out to the training feild just outside the inner castle walls.

It didn't take long for Caroline to catch up with her daughter, who was standing in a balcony, gazing out towards the forest just outside of the city. "What's on your mind dear?" she asked her daughter. May jumped and turned around to face her mother. Eevee coed comfertably in her partner's arms as she nuzzeled her head against May's chest. May looked down at the feline pokemon before looking into her mother's eyes.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," May quickly said as she turned back towards the scenery, trying to hide the blush she had gotten out of embarassment. '_She wouldn't understand, I highly doubt this happened to her,'_ May thought to herself.

"Hm, let me guess, your having boy problems?" Caroline asked, folding her arms across her chest with an all knowing smile on her face. May sighed and turned to look into her mother's eyes again. Caroline smiled at the confused teenager. "You never could hide anything from me," she said.

"I guess not," May simply replied with a sigh. Caroline place one of her loving arms on May's shoulder and beconed her for follow.

"So tell me whats been bothering you," Caroline said. May began to explain the dream she had, everything from the most obstract thing, to the sharpest detail. Caroline listiened intently. when May finished, she smiled at her daughter. "I know exactly what your going through," she said. May looked at her in disbelief.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked her mother. During their conversation, the two of them, plus Eevee had made their way to the courtyard, and sat down on a bench. '_How could she know what I'm talking about?'_ May thought to herself.

"Before I met your father, I had similar dreams, they were kind of like premonitions. And just between you and me, alot of women in our family has had this sort of thing happen, so don't worry too much about it, ok?" Caroline said to her daughter. A smile appeared on the teen's face as she nodded. "Now then, lets have a nice girl's day out, what do you say?"

"Yeah! sounds like fun!" May cheered. The two of them, May with Eevee, and Caroline with her Beautifly set out go have some fun, seeing as how May was leaving in a few weeks.

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were making their way through the wonderful city. The city folk always felt honored when a member of the royal family passed then by, and they respectfully bowed. The city had three sets of walls, one for the outer city, that seperated the city from the wilderness, the inner wall, which seperated the upper classes from the lower class, and the third wall, which was the tallest and thickest, seperated the castle from the city. All of the walls had large metal gates. The two outer walls were about 30 feet tall, while the castle wall was almost 50 feet tall.

Most of the buildings in the inner city were two or more stories tall, the majority of the buildings in the outer city were on story, two at best. Brock lead Ash and Pikachu to a two atory building in the inner city. "Here you go pal, time to learn how to dance," Brock said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Wait! Hang on a minute Brock! Where are you going?" Ash protested. Brock waved his hand to his friend.

"To let your mother know that your going to start taking dance lessons so you don't look like a fool when the girls show up!" Brock yelled to him as he left. Ash's sweat dropped as he looked at the building.

"Well, here we go," Ash said with a sigh.

"Pikachu chu, pikapi," Pikachu said jumping off of his shoulder and watched his partner.

"Some friend you are," Ash said in a mocking tone as he walked into the building. The inside of the building had a relaxing auroma, Ash took note of this, as he acually liked the smell. He walked up to the main desk and was about to hit the ringer when a yound women with long brown hair appeared. She was close to Ash's age.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Is the Prince of Pallet here to learn how to dance?" the girl said with a giggle.

"Um, yeah," Ash said quietly, the girl could barely hear him. She smiled and led him into the room where she taught others how to dance. The girl explained that her and her mother switch during shifts. She spent the next few hours teaching Ash the basics about dancing and added her comments and crititism when nessesary. Although Ash felt completly embarassed, the girl was in a moment of bliss, for there she was, dancing with the future king of Kanto. It would be a lie if it was said that that wasn't a common desire among girls in Pallet City.

After a few more hours of lessons, Ash decided that he had enough and left with Pikachu back on his shoulder. It was nearly sun down when he got back to the castle. He made his way to the great hall for dinner, and once again, being the vaccum that he is, must have devoured at least twice his weight in food. Later he returned to his room and got ready for bed.

"What a day," Ash said as he fell onto his bed. He was completly embarrassed and exhausted at the same time. Pikachu nodded and curled up into a ball next to him and fell asleep.

Location: Hoenn Kingdom

Petalburgh City, Capitol of Hoenn

The Maples, the rulers of Hoenn were sitting together having dinner with the nobles and council men. Compared to breakfast earlier that day, this meal was completly opposite. May was as energetic as a Skitty, and had the appitite of a Snorlax. Norman looked at his wife with a "You did it" face. Caroline smiled back at her husband. Max, like usual was disgusted by his sister's appitite, but even though she ate alot, she did so with perfect mannors and grace.

"May, I'm surprised your not fat with how much food you eat," Max said before May shot him a death glare. Max didn't seem to notice May glaring at him as he continued. "I mean, your never gonna impress this prince if you always eat like this, and eventually, your metabolism will slow down and you'll get fat, and..." Max said as he was cut off by May throwing a spoon at him.

Caroline and Norman didn't seem to have noticed the scen that was breaking out in front of them as they began talking about each other's day. Max shot an irritated glace at May as an idea sprang into his mind. He put some mashed potatoes onto the spoon that May threw at him and flung its contents at his sister. The mashed potatoes hit May in the face, and as quickly as it her face, Eevee licked it off.

"Why you," May started as she was about to lunge at her brother. But much her surprise, even though she seemed to be paying absolutly no attention at all, Caroline held May back into her seat, while still talking with Norman. "You are so lucky," May mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? throw another spoon at me?" Max taunted. May quickly gave Max a hard kick under the table. "Ouch!" Max yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him, this sort of thing was common, May and Maxed always fought. "Sorry, burned my tounge," Max lied, waving everyone off. He and May glared at each other for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, May sat in her room already changed into her night gown, and was about to fall asleep with Eevee curled up in a ball right beside her. As May drifted into sleep, she found herself in a similar dream to the she had the night before, only this one was a little different.

_May was walking on beach with a boy. They were taking a nice romantic stroll during the night. They decided to race up and down the beach, and when one caught the other, they would have a tickle tickle fight ended and the two of them sat on the beach together looking at the moon and watching the waves together. After a while, the two of them decided to head back and walked up to a castle that May was completly unfamiliar with. The walked hand in hand, with their arms intertwinded._

_"Ash, this was such a romantic night," May said to the boy. He looked back, and lost himself in her eyes._

_"Anything for you May," Ash replied. This caused May blush, and she quickly gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, making Ash blush as well. The two of them made thir way back inside and Ash guided May to her bedroom, where he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before turning and leaving for his own bedroom. But before he left he said, "I love you May."_

_"I love you too Ash," May replied blowing him a kiss before he quietly shut the door. As May lay there in bed, she never felt happier, it was as if all her dreams came true, like she was in heaven. May drifted off to sleep. _

May woke up in the morning with only one thought running through her head. '_This boy had better be the Prince of Kanto!'_

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of kanto

Ash lay there in bed completly frustrated. " Ah! I have to find out who that girl is!" Ash shouted to himself. Pikachu looked at him as if he were in shock. "I have to find out before I go insane!"

**well, theres chapter two, any suggestions, comments, ect, all welcome**

**please review, and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

Location: Hoenn Kingdom

Petalburg City, Capitol of Hoenn

May was sitting on a bench in the courtyard grooming Eevee. "Eevee, do you think that the Kanto Prince is Ash?" May asked the little Eevee. Eevee replied by tilting her head to the side.

"(I don't know May, I hope he is, based on what you've told me,)" Eevee said to the princess. May hugged Eevee tightly, and Eevee began to lick her cheek, causing May to giggle.

"I certainly hope so," May told the little feline pokemon. May continued to groom Eevee for a few more minutes before tying a blue ribbon around her left ear. "Come on Eevee, lets go take a walk," May said as she picked Eevee up in her arms. May started to walk around the courtyard, admiring all of the plants, ponds, trees, and the various pokemon enjoying the courtyard as well.

"May!" May heard a voice sound off behind her. She turned around to see her little brother running up to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Max said as he caught up to his sister. He seemed to hiding something behind his back.

"What is it Max?" May asked her brother.

"I wanted to give you something," Max said looking away from his sister, trying to act sincere.

"Really Max? That's so sweet, so what is it?" May asked. She soon regretted it when Max splashed a bucket full of water at her and Eevee.

"That!" Max said as he turned and ran, laughing histarically the whole time.

"Max!" May growled at her brother. May was soaked from the head down to her waist. Eevee was completely soaked, her once soft fluffy fur now clingged to her sides as water dripped from her ears. Both of them had faces that would scare even the bravest of knights. Eevee snarled at the boy as he started to run. "Eevee, lets get him," May suggested. Eevee nodded in agreement. The two of them raced after Max, who thought he was in the clear.

"Oh man, that was great!" Max said to himself with a snicker. He didn't even notice May and Eevee sneaking up on him. "The look on her face was priceless!" Max added to his gloating. He sat down by a fountain where his Ralts was waiting for him. When he started a conversation with the feeling pokemon, May decided to make her move.

First Eevee ran up and tackled Ralts, causing it to fall into the water, then when Max was startled, May pushed him in. "Hey! What was that for?" Max yelled.

"It's called payback Max," May said calmly as she and Eevee turned and left Max and Ralts in the fountain. Max was mumbling words under his breath as the two of them got out of the water.

May returned to her room to dry Eevee and herself off. When she finished she decided to go through her wardrobe and pick out the cloths that she would wear in Kanto. As May tore through the closet, and dressers, Eevee was attempting to dodge all the cloths that flew her way, but was eventually buried in cloths, the only thing that marked her presence was a fluffy tail twitching with discontent.

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

Ash and Pikachu were looking over the city from the balcony in his room. His thoughts have been of the girl in his dreams. "Why can't I get her out of my head Pikachu?" he asked the electric mouse at his side.

"(I don't know Ash, But your starting to freak me out,)" Pikachu replied. Ash placed a reassuring hand on Pikachu's head.

"Sorry pal, you know I'm not crazy," Ash said to the mouse pokemon. Pikachu nodded. "Come on, lets go get some training in," Ash suggested. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and the two of them left the room. On the way out, Ash grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows that he kept on a shelf. "Ok, lets go!"

The two of them approached the training field. The large green field was surrounded by the castle walls. The field was divided into three sections, one for archery, one for sword craft, and one for pokemon battles. Ash and Pikachu made their way to the archery range.

"Ready to get schooled Ash?" a voice said to Ash. Ash turned to face his childhood rival, Gary Oak. Gary was about Ash's age and was wearing a purple tunic with black leggings. He had auburn eyes just like Ash, but he had brown spiky hair. On his shoulders stood an Eevee. Gary was also holding a bow.

"In your dreams," Ash said as he notched an arrow on the bow string and aimed at the target. Gary also prepared an arrow and aimed at the target next to Ash's. at the same time, they both released their arrows, and both of them hit the targets, but Ash's shot was a true bulls eye. "See, I can always beat you when it comes to archery!" Ash boasted. Gary gridded his teeth.

"Ok, how about a pokemon battle?" Gary challenged Ash with a grin on his face. Ash smirked at his rival.

"You know I never refuse a challenge, your on!" Ash declared. Their two pokemon stood on the ground while the trainers conversed.

"I'm so gonna wipe the floor with you," Gary's Eevee said to Pikachu.

"Watch yourself Eevee, I'd hate to have to toast your fur again," Pikachu replied confidently. Gary's Eevee growled softly before turning to follow its master. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. The rivals made their way to the battle ield and prepared them selves.

"Ok, since I won the last contest, it's only fair that you go first," Ash told Gary.

"Ok, but your gonna regret it," Gary replied. "Eevee, use quick attack on Pikachu!" Gary ordered. His Eevee replied by running off at high speeds towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, knock it back with iron tail!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and its tail began to glow white. When Eevee got to close, Pikachu swung his tail, landing a powerful iron tail attack on Eevee. Eevee skid a few yards back at the hit, but remained on its feet.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" Gary asked his pokemon. Eevee looked at Gary and nodded before turning back to Pikachu. "Alright then, Eevee use dig!" Eevee quickly dug its self a hole and disappeared in it.

"Pikachu, try to listen for Eevee," Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu began to listen for vibrations in the ground, but couldn't find anything.

"Ok Eevee, now!" Gary yelled. Eevee sprang right out of the ground underneath Pikachu landing a direct hit on the electric mouse's belly. Pikachu let out a yell of pain as it flew across the field before landing with a loud thud. Pikachu quickly rose to its feet with sparks emanating from the pouches on its cheeks.

"Pikachu, give it a taste of thunder wave, followed by quick attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu fired a small electric discharge towards Eevee who managed to dodge it. Then Pikachu quickly ran up and hit Eevee right in the face with a quick attack.

"Eevee, use shadow ball now!" Gary yelled. Eevee fired a large black ball of energy towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunder bolt!" Pikachu ran to the side as the shadow ball passed it, and fired off a large bolt of electricity. Eevee wasn't fast enough to dodge the thunderbolt, and took the whole attack. It fell to the ground and struggled to get back up on its feet, but when it got halfway there, Eevee fell back down with a painful grunt.

"Eevee!" Gary yelled as he went to go pick up his Eevee. Ash and Pikachu walked over with faces of concern for the little feline pokemon. "Come on Eevee, lets get you patched up, you did great!" Gary said as he rose to his feet, then he turned to Ash and held out a hand. "Great match Ash, I hope we have another rematch soon," he said as Ash shook his hand and nodded.

Ash had always been a good shot with a bow, and an exceptional battler. No one knew why, but he always communed well with all of his pokemon, but even more so with his faithful Pikachu. The next few weeks passed by rather quickly, as Ash had been too busy practicing his dance moves, or training so he could gt the girl from his dreams out of hid head. Every night she visited him in her dreams, and he still didn't know who the girl was.

"Tomorrow is the day Pikachu, tomorrow I guess we find out who that girl is," Ash nervously said to his partner.

"(Just try to stay cool, the last thing you need is to have a nervous breakdown,)" Pikachu replied. Ash sighed and looked down at ground in stress. Ash turned towards the sunset. Pikachu knew he wasn't ready, and Ash knew it to. In fact Ash had told Pikachu at least a hundred times that he wasn't ready.

The next morning Ash had decided to skip breakfast, he wasn't hungry, he was far to nervous to eat. Instead, he decided to take a walk around the city. What he didn't know however, is that because he didn't show up for breakfast, everyone thought he was still asleep. Especially his mother, who was entertaining the princesses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now girls, as soon as Ash is ready," Delia started to explain how the introductions would be done. The girls all nodded attentively. Eventually a guard came into the throne room where all the girls were and approached the queen. He whispered something into her ear quiet enough so that only she could hear. "What! Well go find him!" Delia shouted to the guard who jumped at the ferocity of the queen, he quickly bowed and left. Delia turned towards her guests. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back.

All of the princesses began to talk amongst themselves, but the two loudest were talking about the prince. "I heard that he is so sweet that he makes flowers bloom just by walking by them," one of them said. This girl had carrot orange hair, and green eyes. She wearing a yellow dress. She was a few years older than May and she had a Togepi with her.

"I heard that he is so handsome that every girl wants him, and that every guy wants to be him," another girl said. This girl had dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. She wore a pink and dark blue dress. She was a little younger than May and she had a Buneary in her arms.

May stood in the middle of all of the conversing princesses. She was wearing a blue silk dress and she held her Eevee in her arms. A few minutes passed and the queen returned. Delia had a bit of an irritated look on her face, but quickly shook it off.

"Well ladies, I would like to introduce you to my son," Delia said motioning towards the prince as he made his way into the room. May couldn't see his face, it was covered up by his hat.

'_Oh, please be the boy from my dreams!'_May pleaded to herself. Eevee took note of her partner's concern, but was more focused on the Pikachu that was riding on the prince's shoulder.

The prince then spoke to break the silence left by his mother. "Hello ladies, it is with great pleasure that I get to meet all of you," he said. Pikachu said the same thing to all of the pokemon. "My name his Ash, and I am the prince of Kanto," Ash said as he removed his hat and bowed. May's heart skipped a beat as she saw the boy.

'_It is him!'_she shouted to herself with joy. Ash looked up at the princesses and scanned the line. His scanning stopped when his eyes met those of a certain brunette princess with deep sapphire blue eyes. He lost himself in her eyes.

'_It's her!'_ Ash thought to himself. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing the princess in the flesh.

**Personally, I'm not totally proud with this chapter, but oh well, as long as you like it, i don't care**

**comments, suggestions, ect. all feed back is welcome please review**

**thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Captiol of Kanto

Ash and May stood there lost in each other's gaze until Ash felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned to see Brock giving him a knowing smile. The queen noticed her son's staring and decided to follow his gaze to see the Hoenn Princess. She smiled, happy for her son. One by one, the Princesses introduced themselves to Ash, who greeted each of them the same, or at least almost the same.

First came the princess from the Sevii Islands. She was wearing a carrot orange hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a yellow dress and had a Togepi with her. " Greetings Pince Ash. I am Princess Misty, I hail from the Sevii Islands," she said while curtsing. Ash took her hand and kissed it politely. Misty blushed as she returned to the line up. After a few other princesses, another came forward.

"Greetings Prince Ash, I'm Princess Dawn. I'm from the Sinnoh Kingdom," Dawn said. She was wearing a pink and dark blue dress. She had long dark blue hair with matching dark blue eyes. In her arms was a Buneary that was staring at Pikachu with hearts in her eyes. Ash replied the same way he replied to the others. As Dawn scurried back to the line with a large blush on her face, Buneary blew Pikachu a kiss. Pikachu's sweat dropped as he recived the kiss.

Eventually, there was only one princess left, and this was the one that Ash was waiting for. He recognised her immediatly from his dreams, but he still didn't know her name. She had sapphire blue eyes, and brunette hair which came down on the sides. She wore a blue silk dress. The young princess approached nervously with a large blush on her face. '_Come on May! Don't look weird, he's looking right at you. You don't want him to think your a freak do you? Pull your self together!'_ May thought to herself. Eevee had to tug on her partner's hair to snap her back to reality. "H-hello, I'm Princess May, from the Hoenn Kingdom," May struggled to say as she curtisied.

'_May huh? I like that name,'_ Ash thought to himself as he kissed May's hand. Ash acually kissed hers longer than he had the other princess's. Unkown to May who was struggling to hide her blush, Ash began to blush. Delia and Brock noticed it, they both gave him a "congradulations" look. However, unknown to both of the teens, their pokemon were transfixed on each other, lost in each other's gaze.

When May returned to the line of princesses, the queen spoke. "Well ladies, now that you've all introduced yourselves, how about we get somthing to eat!" she suggested. At the sound of the suggestion, both May and Ash's stomaches growled, leaving embarassed blushes on both their faces. This surprisingly went unnoticed by the crowd, and they all went off towards the great hall.

"Let's get going Pikachu!" Ash said excitedly.

"(You read my mind Ash,)" Pikachu replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Mount Silver

Reglam's Tower, Fortress of Mount Silver

"My my my, isn't she lovely?" a man asked as he stroked the white fur of his loyal Absol. The man had green eyes, green hair. He wore black chainmail and plate armor under his red and black robes. he had a dark blood red cape and wore black gloves. a longsword hung from his belt. The hilt was composed of silver mined from the mountain that the tower was built out of. The grip was black, and at the end of the hilt rested a ruby sphere for a pommel. The blade was hidden behind the case, which was plain black. On the center of the man's robes was an insignea. It depicted two swords corssing each other while being engulfed in fire.

Im the palm of his gloves were red crystals. The crystal on his right hand was shining as a glowing red sphere floated in the air showing the figure of a brunette princess with an Eevee in her arms.

"(Yes master, she is perfect, and that Eevee seems to be fine as well,)" the Absol responded. The Absol stood up and approached his master who was standing near a balcony overlooking the fortress.

The tower was made of a black metal substance. At the peack of the tower were four sharp spires. The tower was surrounded by a large fortress that seemed to come right out of the mountain its self. The fortress was made of dark stone, had two tall walls, and a massive black gate that was several feet thick. There were battle towers, and cantapult positions spread across the walls, along with hundreds of archers patroling different sections of the fortress.

"Apprentice!" the man called. A figure walked up to the man. He wore a similar red robe, although, it wasn't as decorative. He didn't wear armor under his robe, and he didn't have a sword at his belt. He did have a Cacturne with him, as it was his pokemon partner. The figure had purple hair and purple eyes.

"Yes master?" he asked. The green haired man turned to face his apprentice.

"Harley, see this girl?" he asked his apprentice. Harley nodded. "Bring her to me!" The man ordered. Harley nodded again.

"I will immediatly," Harley stated while bowing to his master. Harley turned and left, leaving his master alone with his Absol.

"She will make lovely addiction to my collection, won't she?" the man said. His Absol responded with an afirmative grunt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Viridian Falls, Viridian Forest

Sitting in a triangular formation, three beings were deep in meditation. One, was a Gallade, but he was blue instead of green. Another one was a Gardevoir, who was blue instead of green just like her twin brother. The third figure was a man, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white robe, with light plate and chainmail underneath. He had a longsword on his belt. The sword had a bueatiful hilt, engraved with gold and silver. A beautiful saphire rested on the pommel. The sword's blade was hidden by it's case, which was also beautifully crafted. On the center of the man's robes were a sword resting behind a sheild whith a sun on it.

The small group was medditating in a clearing surrounder by waterfalls and the forest. The first to break the calm silence was Gardevoir. She seemed as if somthing startled her. The man and the Gallade quickly broke out of the trace almost as fast as she did. "Are you alright Gardevoir?" The man asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine, it just feels like somthing bad is going to happen,"_ she replied using telepathy. Gallade looked at his sister with a worried expression. He was never one to run away from a fight, but his sister's "sense of danger" was shockingly accuarate, and he was often worried about her safty. Unlike Gallade, Gardevoir wasn't much of a fighter, she could unleash alot of power, but she didn't like fighting, especially when it came to close combat. Gallade often challenged their human partner in sparing matches to hone his skills, and eagerly accepted any challenge in order to improve his abilities.

"Well, we should get moving then. Pallet City is still a few days away," the man said as he stood up and approached their traveling bags. He knew very well about Gardevoir's premonition abilities, it had saved their lives numerous times in the passed. Gallade joined the man and helpped carry some of the bags.

The group began to get going, leaving no trace that they were even there. They began to make their way south, out of the forest and towards Viridian City, which rested on the foot hills of the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

Everyone had just finished their lunch, and were making their way to their seperate quarters, the princesses to make themselves at home, and Ash so he could relax a bit. While he was walking through the halls, with Pikachu on his shoulders, he saw the same brunnette that had caught his eye before looking over the courtyard. She was observing all the pokemon, Ash's, and the pokemon brought with the princesses playing happily below. Her Eevee was sitting on the railing that her partner was looking over.

The two of them didn't even notice Ash and Pikachu standing just a few feet away. "There she is Pikachu," Ash whispered to his partner on his shoulder.

"(And her Eevee too,)" Pikachu replied with a whisper. Ash and Pikachu began to make their way towards the other two. Pikachu jumpped from Ash's shoulder, onto the railing, and made his way to the Eevee. "(Uh, hi Eevee,)" Pikachu said nervously while straching the back of his head.

"(Ohh, hi,)" May's Eevee replied shyly. May looked back from the courtyard to see her Eevee and Pikachu sharing a conversation.

'_A Pikachu?' _May thought to herself. '_If only it was that easy for me, but what would, no, what could I say? Hi, I had dream that you loved me every single night since i got the invite? That dosen't scream freak or anything,'_ May thought with a sigh. It was then that May heard foot steps approaching her. She turned to face the very same person that she had fallen in love with through her dreams.

"Hi," Ash said nervously as he stood beside the young princess. He placed his hands on the railing and turned towards the courtyard. The only two pokemon missing from down there were Pikachu and May's Eevee.

"Hello there," May replied in a shaky voice. Ash could tell that she was nervous. So he tried to break the ice.

"May, I have somthing to tell you," Ash started. A large blush began to cross Ash's face as he tried to find the best way to explain what he was feeling. '_What is this feeling, it seems familiar, yet different at the same time. Should I just tell her that i've been dreaming about her? No, that would probably just freak her out, and I'm sure that's the last thing she needs right now,'_ Ash though to himself.

"Yeah Ash," May said, half hoppingly. '_I hope he likes me, maybe, just maybe he might have had somthing like my dreams! No, don't be crazy May, that's impossible.'_ Just as Ash was about to speak, he got tackled to the ground by a man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shesh Ash, I've only been calling you for five minutes now!" The man yelled. Then he noticed May, completly surprised and slightly irritated with his actions. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my mannors, I'm Gary Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak, one of the Queen's most loyal advisors.

"I'm May, Princess of Hoenn," MAy said weakly as Gary took her hand and kissed it. As Ash rose to his feet, his face was red with anger. On the railing, somthing similar was happening.

"(And so...,)" Pikachu started before he was tackled onto the floor by somthing behind him. Gary's Eevee egotiscally walked towards May's Eevee, wit a rose in his mouth.

"Here, I figured that such a beautiful Eevee deserved a beautiful rose like this, and..." Gary's Eevee started. Then he noticed that May's Eevee jumpped off the railing to help Pikachu. Gary's Eevee skillfully walked over to May's Eevee and began to start over until he got a fluffy tail to the face. Apparently, May's Eevee and Pikachu decided to follow Ash and May, who left gary after Ash yelled at him for a little bit.

Both Gary, and his Eevee looked completly clueless to what happened and shared confused glances with each other. It took a moment for Gary to realise just what he did and he understood why Ash was so angery with him.

"So what did you want to say Ash?" May asked now that they were a good distance from Gary.

"Oh, nevermind," Ash said gloomly. May looked down disappointed.

"Thats ok, I have to go make sure that all my stuff is in my room anyway, come on Eevee, I'll race you there!" May said as she sped off with Eevee. Ash sighed.

"I think that was probably my best moment to tell her," Ash said depressingly.

"(Don't think of it that way Ash, you'll have another chance!)" Pikachu said trying to cheer his partner up. Ash smiled as his Pikachu and pet him on the head. Ash and Pikachu had some how made their way into the courtyard. Ash turned to face the sky just in time to see a bit of gold light slowly go by. Ever since Ash was a little kid, he had seen that flash, but the only ones who would belive him were his mother and Samuel Oak. Everytime he saw it, his spirit soared, and his sorrows were forgotten.

"Well Pikachu, I'm tired," Ash said as he made his way under a tree and began to take a nap. Pikachu watched his partner sleep for a moment before leaving to go play with the other pokemon.

**sorry that this update took forever, but i've been busy with school stuff and work, and of course lets not forget every writers worst nightmare, the writer's block, but thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Viridian Village, Edge of Viridian Forest

"Ah, we're making good time," the man said to his two companions as they were walking through the streets of the small Viridian Village. The shiny Gallade and Gardevoir nodded in agreement. "If we keep going at this rate, we can get to Pallet by tomorrow."

"_Then what are we waiting for?"_The Gallade asked. "_Let's get going!" _it said raising its arms up and giving a confident look.

"_No, we need more supplies, we're almost out of food, and what if you get sick, again?"_the Gardevoir said to her brother.

"She's right Gallade, If we go without being prepared we hurt ourselves," the man said causing the Gardevoir to put up a victorious face. "But, if we take too much time then that's even worse," the man finished. Gallade gave a victorious look to his sister. Both of the pokemon didn't seem to notice their human companion watching what looked like a small group of villagers.

"_What do you suppose then?"_Gardevoir asked.

"Well Gardy, since your more responsible than your brother and you know what we need, you go get supplies, and meet us at the edge of the village in an hour," the man said as he handed a small bag of coins to the embrace pokemon. She took the bag with a nod and walked off. Gallade felt insulted but let it go. "Come on Gallade, lets get a bite to eat, I know your hungry."

_"I'm fine,"_Gallade said. Just after he spoke his stomach growled, causing an embarrassed blush to stretch across the blade pokemon's face.

"Told you so, come on," the man said as he walked towards the local tavern with Gallade behind him. The two of them made their way to the large two story building. On the outside, it had a thatched roof and stone walls, but on the inside it was all reinforced with wood. The large fireplace on the far side of the tavern gave the room a fiery glow. Tables and chairs littered the tavern and on the wall opposite of the fire place was a crowded bar with the bar keeper and his attendant working hard.

The man and his Gallade made their way to the bar and took their seats. "How may I help you today?" the bar keeper asked.

"Just a bowl of berries and a cup of tea, thank you," the man said kindly. The bar keeper nodded and went to fetch their orders. He came back moments later with a tray containing their order.

"That'll be three gold pieces," the keeper said. The man paid the keeper happily. The man slid the bowl of berries over to the blade pokemon and poured a cup of tea from the kettle. The two of them sat there enjoying their order.

"_We should probably get going if we're going to meet back up with my sister soon,"_Gallade said.

"_We shouldn't leave just yet Gallade,"_ the man said. Gallade had a confused face, but quickly understood as a group of shady figures walked through the door.

"Oy! Listen up! Give us all your money, and no one gets hurt!" One of the figures said in a feminine voice. This figure had long crimson hair and had an Arbok with her. Next to the woman was a man with short blue hair. The blue haired man had a Wheezing at his side. "We're the Rockets, so pay up!"

"But I just paid you last week!" the shop keeper yelled. The woman didn't seem to hear him as she flipped a table upside down. The man went and started robbing the customers of their money. When he reached the man and his Gallade, he smiled.

"My my, with an attire like that you must be loaded," the blue haired man said. "And that sword, that must have cost a pretty large amount of money, enough to keep us rolling in gold." As soon as the blue haired man reached towards the sword, the other man and his Gallade seemed to have moved in a flash.

"_Gallade, you take care of their pokemon, I'll deal with these muggers,"_the man said telepathically, to which Gallade nodded before exchange a series of quick blows to the Wheezing and Arbok.

"Where did you go," the blue haired man asked no one in particular as he search the room. He was answered by being thrown across the room towards the red haired woman. "Who are you?" they asked. The innocent villagers began to pile out of the building and gather outside the door watching the seen

"I'm Alex, and your going to stop terrorizing this village," Alex said.

"Oh yeah?" the woman started. "Well, Arbok, use constrict on the bar keeper!" The Arbok jumped away from its fight with Gallade and began squeezing the life out of the bar keeper. "Give us all your stuff or your going to have his death on your conscience!" Alex shook his head in disappointment and sighed.

"Have it your way," Alex said shifting his arms into a different position. One hand was pointed at the Rockets, while the other was towards the keeper. "Bar keeper, I'm sorry for any damages in advance," Alex said causing all heads to turn to him in confusion. Then out of no where two beams of blue light shot out of Alex's hands, one towards the Arbok, and the other towards the rockets. The beam heading towards Arbok hit its mark causing the snake pokemon to smash into the wall behind it, releasing the bar keeper, who ran outside. The Arbok slide to the ground with a dazed look in its eyes.

The beam heading towards the Rockets wrapped itself around the two muggers and formed a rope made out of blue light. "What! I can't break out of this! Wheezing! Wheezing?" the blue haired yelled looking for his poison pokemon, only to find it on the ground with a dazed look in its eyes at Gallade's feet. "What are you?"

Alex didn't answer, instead he dragged the falled snake pokemon and the tied up crooks outside of the tavern. "Well, here you go, they're all yours," Alex said to the towns people as Gallade rejoined him at his side. The villagers were all applauding and cheering for the two of them, but they weren't paying attention.

"_There you two are! I was starting to get worried, your never late,"_Gardevoir said as she began making her way through the crowd. She was careful not to drop the supplies in her arms. "_Oh, well this explains it,"_ she said as she noticed the muggers tied up and being cursed at by the villagers.

"_I think it's time to go," _Alex said. The two pokemon nodded in agreement. They began to leave until a voice halted them.

"Wait!" an elderly voice sounded. The three turned to see an old man standing where the villagers parted so he could pass. "As the elder for this village, I would personally like to thank you for rounding up these pesky thieves, they've really been a nuisance lately."

Alex bowed, to show his respect. "It wasn't a problem, it was nothing," Alex said.

"Ah, but guardian," the elder said. Alex flinched and went wide eyed. The elder noticed. "Yes, I know your an Aura Guardian, and I also know that what few of you remained decades ago decided to live in secret, making the whole world think you were all wiped out, but I don't know is, why?"

"It's, complicated," Alex said, adverting his eyes away from the man. Gallade and Gardevoir looked at Alex, both of them with worried expressions.

"The world hasn't forgotten the wonderful deeds that the guardians preformed, we are honored to be in your presence," the elder said, bowing. The rest of the villagers followed suit.

"Please, don't, I deserve no such praise, and I must be going now," Alex said quickly, as if he was suddenly rushed.

"I understand, but know this, you are always welcome here." Alex nodded and together with Gardevoir and Gallade began to continue their journey.

"_You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"_Gallade asked once the village was out of sight.

"_Perhaps,"_ Alex said with a smirk. "_But know I need to find a messenger Pigey."_

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

May was just waking up from her sleep. Eevee right next to her. "What a great night's sleep! Huh Eevee?" Eevee yawned and turned to her partner.

"(It was amazing,)" Eevee replied. May just realised the glares she was getting from the other princesses in the large bedroom. Most prominently from Dawn and Misty. Eevee was receiving similar glares from the other princesses' pokemon. "(Um, what did we do?)" Eevee asked her partner.

"Uh, I don't know Eevee," May said as she looked at the group of fierce girls with curiosity. Misty walked forward.

"Your getting way too close to Ash, so back off!" Misty hissed.

"Yeah!" the group agreed with Misty. May's expression quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! We saw you two yesterday," Dawn yelled.

"(Pikachu is mine! Got it?)" Buneary growled towards Eevee.

"(What!?)" Eevee tried to defended herself. The barrage of yelling and arguing continued until a loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"Ladies! Control yourselves!" Queen Delia shouted. All the princesses went silent and turned to see the queen at the door way with her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. "Anyway, If you can behave yourselves, I would like to show you around the castle, but if not..."

"We're sorry," they all said at once. The queen's expression instantly changed.

"Good, now then, get dressed and we can be on our way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What now Gary? Didn't you already ruin yesterday?" Ash asked his friend. Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulder, and was grumbling angrily.

"Sheesh Ash, I said I was sorry," Gary said while scratching the back o his head. Gary's Eevee rested on Gary's shoulder and stuck a tongue out at Pikachu. Pikachu retaliated by sending a small shock over to Eevee who jumped and snarled at the electric mouse. "Yikes, I know just the thing to cheer you up," Gary said as he led Ash towards the training field.

"Regular one on one?" Ash asked as he took his side of the field. Gary nodded in agreement. "Fine by me, Pikachu?" Ash gestured towards his partner who eagerly jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the center of the field.

"Eevee lets go!" Gary said as his Eevee ran towards Ash's Pikachu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here we have the training fields, where, oh my, what do we have here?" the queen said as she walked up to the balcony over looking the training field. " It looks like Gary and Ash are having another friendly battle, some how, I'm not surprised." The princesses all gathered around to watch the battle. May's Eevee along with dawn's Buneary jumped onto the railing to get a better view.

"Ok Pikachu, lets start with a quick attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu began to close in on Gary's Eevee at high speed.

"Not so fast, Eevee dodge and use tackle!" Gary retaliated. Eevee side stepped Pikachu's attack and landed a hit to Pikachu's side. Pikachu slide a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

"Pikachu, thunder shock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu sent a jolt of electricity towards Eevee who couldn't dodge in time. Eevee cried out as the electrical shock left the small evolution pokemon paralyzed. "Great job Pikachu! Now lets finish with iron tail!"

"(Right)" Pikachu agreed as he ran toward his opponant with his tail glowing.

"Don't count on it Ash! Eevee, use protect!" Gary instructed. Eevee grinned at Pikachu as it dug its paws into the ground and a green shield surrounded the evolution pokemon. Pikachu's iron tail attack bounced off harmlessly as it made contact with the shield. "Ok Eevee, take down atack!" Eevee charged at the electric mouse and knocked it aside with minor difficulty.

"Quick Pikachu, while its close, thunder bolt it!" Ash yelled. Pikachu let off a powerful electrical attack at the evolution pokemon. Eevee yelped in pain as the sheer force of the attack made a small explosion, and damaged Eevee even more.

"Eevee!" Gary yelled out in concern as he picked up his fainted partner. "Feel better Ash?" Gary asked his friend.

Ash nodded. "Alot better, thanks, but is Eevee going to be ok?" Gary shifted his gaze from Ash to the unconscious pokemon resting in his arms.

"He'll be just fine after a good nights sleep," Gary replied. "Well, I gotta go, smell ya later!" Gary said as he walked away.

"Come on Pikachu, lets get out of here," Ash suggested. "I kinda feel bad for Eevee," Ash said with his head hung low.

"(He deserves it for trying to steal my Eevee,)" Pikachu mumbled to himself.

"What was that buddy?" Ash asked but Pikachu quickly shook it off and jumped ontop of Ash's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Ash is a great battler," Misty said with dreamy eyes.

"A knight in shining armour," Dawn added with equally dreamy eyes. The other princesses were all admiring Prince ash's battling skills and were busy talking about how he would pick them. May however, was still leaning against the rail with Eevee right next to her.

"He's good, but I'm sure dad would beat him," May said. Eevee nodded in agreement. a Pigey landed on the rail right next to May's Eevee, and startled the young evolution pokemon. Eevee would have fallen off of the edge except at the last moment she grasped the rail for dear life. May quickly picked up Eevee and held her in her arms.

"(I hate hights!)" Eevee cried out. May soothingly pet Eevee and tried to calm the small evolutionary pokemon down. The queen walked over to the Pigey and untied a note attached to its leg. She quickly read over the note.

"Brock!" the queen yelled. Out of no where Brock showed up.

"Yes your Majesty?" he asked as he bowed.

"See to it that this Pigey is well taken care of and that the guards a the gate keep an eye out for our new guests," she ordered.

"At once Queen Delia," Brock said as he took the Pigey and walked off.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. At dinner everybody sat along the large table in the great hall. Ash sat at one end of the table while his mother sat at the other end. The princesses sat along one of the sides. Unfortunately for May and her Eevee, they sat in between Misty, Dawn, their pokemon and across the table from Gary and his Eevee.

Eevee was constantly getting creepped out by Gary's Eevee's constant flirting attempts, while Pikachu was constantly getting angry. Surprising enough, no one else seemed to notice as everyone was deep in thought with their own conversations.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, everyone went to their own rooms to prepare for sleep except for the queen and Brock. "Pardon me if I speak out of turn, but how is you spending all the time with the princesses helping Ash make his choice?" Brock asked.

Delia smiled. "Ash already made his choice, I'm just making sure she's fit for him," she replied.

"How do you know Ash already made his choice?"

"Call it mother's intuition." with that Brock nodded in understanding and wished the queen good night. "Oh, and Brock, we will have a special guest tomorrow," The queen added before Brock got to far away.

"Really? Who?" Brock asked.

"An old family friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go, chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE, review, comment, add suggestions, ect. ALL FEED BACK IS WELCOME**

**the next chapter will start to progress better as Ash makes his decision.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quest of Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

Location: Kanto Kingdom

Pallet City, Capitol of Kanto

Four guards stood guarding the large gates to the castle. Two stood outside while the other two stood on the wall on each side of the gate. The light from the moon provided the only light apart from the torches that the guards held. One of them was looking more irritated then the others. "I don't see why we have to stay out here, I mean, it's their shift," one of the guards on the wall complained.

"Quit your complaining, your doing your country a great service!" the other piped up. Their arguement continued untill one of the guards outside said somthing.

"Halt!" he said. In front of the guard was a man in a white and blur robe with its hood up. Next to him was a blue Gallade on one side, and a blue Gardevoir on the other. The figure, who was hiding his face looked up, and the guards immedialy recognised him. "M-master Alex? Is that you? We haven't seen you since Prince Ash was born, please come in, come in," the guard said while beconning for the the gate to be opened.

"Thank you, now please, I must go see the queen," Alex said.

"Yes, of course, right this way!" the guard said as he began to lead the group inside, leaving his comrade standing there.

"Suck up," the irritated guard on the wall said as he watched the transaction below him. "I thought all of the guests have arrived already."

"apparently not," the other guard added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Delia was sitting on her throne, Mimey was already fast asleep. The queen would have falled asleep by now, but she was waiting for someone. She turned her head towards the doorway when she began to hear a one sided conversation in the corridors.

"And here, we have the..." the guard kept saying even though Alex paid no attention at all to what he was saying.

"Queen Delia, sorry I am late," Alex said dropping to one knee. Gallade did the same while Gardevoir simply curtisied. The queen smiled, and beconed for them to rise.

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the formality Alex?" the queen asked.

"At least once more," Alex said with a smile. The two of them instantly broke out laughing. The queen came up and hugged the guardian.

"Its been so long, I'm glad your alright."

"Thanks your magesty, but I have some sad news..." Alex started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to rise, a young prince was dreading the day. "What if she dosen't like me Pikachu?" Ash asked. The half asleep pikachu looked at the distressed prince.

"(Ash, don't worry, it'll be alright, so just relax and let me go back to sleep,)" Pikachu said as it fell back into dreamland. Ash was about to, until...

"Hey Ash! Time to get up, breakfast is ready!" Brock called out. Ash and Pikachu both grumbled as they got ready for the day.

"Five more minutes, ok?" Ash mumbled. Pikachu sighed in agreement. Outside the door, a group of simutanious sighs were heard. The two sleepy heads were completly oblivious to the shiny Gardevoir that slyly made her way next to them. She began to preform a light dream eater attack to wake them up while her companions waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ash was twirling in a feild of flowers with May in his arms. Pikachu was playing carefree with Eevee in the feild. Neither of them noticed a Gardevoir appear in the dream, nor surprisingly did they notice it approach them._

_"_Um, excuse me," _she tried to get there attention politly. Ash and Pikachu didn't pay her any attention, which made a vain appear on her forehead. "_I said excuse me," _she repeated, only to get the same effect. Now she was getting irritated. _

_As Ash was turling he suddenly noticed a surprisingly large drop in tempreture. Pikachu felt the same thing. Then they finally realised the Gardevoir standing behind them as she way giving off an icy wind attack in the dream._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash bolted straight up, flinging Pikachu off of him and over to the edge of the bed. They both turned and shot the Gardevoir a death glare only to receive a sweet smile in return. "That was mean," Ash mumbled.

"But it worked, and you _were_ ignoring her," a voice said. Pikachu's ear's perked up and Pikachu squealed as it somehow recognised the stanger. Ash turned to face the stranger, only to be rewarded with confusion. Alex stood at the door way to his room with a shiny Gallade next to him. "It's been some time Ash," he said. Pikachu excitedly ran up and jumped into the man's arms.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked out of curiosity. "Pikachu seems fond of you, but I don't ever remember meeting you. How do you know my name?"

"The last time I saw you, you were just a few hours old, I'm not surprised if you don't remember me. My name is Alex, your mother asked me to be here for today, I'm a long time friend, don't worry. As for Pikachu, I brought his egg to you, its only natural that Pikachu remembers me," Alex said. That made Ash curious, and he made a mental note to bring that up Gardevoir returned to Alex's side and gave him a funny expression, causing the man to laugh.

"What?" Ash asked completly confused at this point.

"It's just that Gardy thinks your dreams were sweet, and that she is sorry to abruptly ending them," Alex explained. "Also, it confirmed your mother's suspitions." Ash gave a questioning look. "She knows your going to choose the Hoenn Princess, but from what I can read on your face, your both nervous about how she'll react, and how the other princesses will react."

"Can you help?" Ash asked, with a hint of deperation. Brock came into the room.

"What's, oh! Master Alex, w...when did you get here?" Brock asked. The advisor was completly astonished as to how Alex had somhow slipped by him, and that he did it silently.

"Late last night Brock, and how are Suzie and Vulpix doing?" Alex said in reply. Brock smiled.

"Suzie is Suize, and Vulpix is doing just fine as well!" Brock proudly stated. Alex nodded in approval. Then they both turned to Ash and Pikachu jumped out of Alex's arms and onto Ash's head. "Now lets go Ash, before all the food is gone," Brock suggested. Ash's stomach anounced his approval, causing Alex and his companians to sweat drop.

"On the way we can help you with your "situation," and maybe add a few mannors here and there," Alex said while mumbling the second part so only Gallade and Gardevoir could hear him. The two pokemon broke out in snickers and giggles. The group left Ash's room and made their way to the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Eevee," May said through a yawn as she just woke up. The evolution pokemon that was paciently sitting next to her had been awake for quite some time now, and was waiting for May. May looked around the room, and noticed that all of the other beds were already empty. "How late are we?" May asked the small fox pokemon whose tail was shaking.

"(Very, it's almost noon,)" Eevee replied making May jump up.

"Really!" Eevee noded her head to May's question. May immediatly began to get ready. Eevee was shocked to see that May had gotten washed up, and dressed in record time. Eevee barly had enough time to jump onto May's shoulders as she raced out the door. By now, May knew how to get around most of the palace by heart. However, in her rush she faild to watch were she was going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, now you have a good plan?" Brock asked. Ash nodded in reply. Alex wasn't paying attention to Ash and Brock but rather to his Gardevoir and Gallade.

First Gardevoir turned her head towards a different direction, then a few moments later, Gallade did the same. "_What is it?"_ Alex asked telepathically. He knew somthing was headed their way.

"_It seems to be a person,"_ Gallade responded.

"_It's Princess May,"_ Gardevoir clarified. Gardevoir's senses were more honed then Gallade's but Gallade was not of a fighter than a psychic type, so the two balanced each other. "_Should we warn them?"_

"_I say we sit back and watch,"_ Gallade responded.

"_Are you sure that's a good idea, they might get hurt,"_ Gardevoir said to her brother.

"_Hey, eventually they're going to get married and share the same bed, so why not get rid of some of the awkwardness now, and save them the trouble?" _Gallade stated. Alex knew what was coming next.

"_Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you! You don't seem to even comprehend what love is! You wouldn't even recognise it if it hit you in the face!" _Gardevoir scolded her brother. This sort of thing happened so many times that Alex learned that it was better to just wait it out rather than try end it. Instead he kept track of May's movements with his own senses.

"_Um, guys? Are you two done because..."_ Alex started, but stopped when Everyone heard or saw May accidentally crash into Ash's side. Gallade began to snicker a little until his sister hit him upside the head. Meanwhile, Alex and Brock went to help Ash and May up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Ash!" May managed to say while blushing in embarassment. Ash felt his side and turned to the still blushing princess.

"It's okay, accidents happen," Ash said with a smile as he shook it off.

May sighed in relief. '_He's so kind,'_ May thought to herself. She then turned her attention over to Ash's companions. She easily recognised Brock, but she didn't recognise who Alex was, yet some how, to her he looked some what familiar. She saw the symbol that was on his robes, and then she understood. But before she could say anything, Alex purposfully cut her off.

"I think we should be going now, the queen is probably wondering where we are," Alex suggested. The others agreed and all together they continued towards the Great Hall for what was probably left of breakfast.

When the finally arrived, everyone looked towards them with wonder and irritation. May was recieving death glares from all the other princesses. They knew, they had officially lost. While they took their seats, May purposfully sat inbetween Brock and Ash, so that she wouldn't get mauled to death. Ash sat next to his mother as usual. Alex stood up against the wall, partially because there were no more chairs left and he felt like standing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by uneventful until later in the late hours of the evening, Everybody gathered in a large ball room. There were musicans playing, buffet tables lined with food, and everything else you could hope to find at a party. Queen Delia was paciently waiting for Ash to come down the stairs and enter the ball room so that he may pick his princess to share the rest of his life with.

Eventually Ash came down and walked down the line of princesses. He stopped at May, who immidiatly blushed. "Princess May, would you do me the honor of having a dance with me?" Ash formally asked.

"I love to Prince Ash," May responded with a curtious bow. The musicans began to play music as the other princesses were taken off their feet by other men n the ball room.

Out in the corner of the room, Alex stood watching over the party from the balcony above so that he could see everything. Gallade and Gardevoir had hidden themselves amongst the crowd. They were on the look out incase anything bad happened.

Ash couldn't believe it, here he was in a large ball room with at least a hundred other people, but the only person he was focused on was the brunette he was dancing with. He could only stare into her sapphire eyes while they danced across the floor, he didn't even care about what she was wearing, he was lost in her eyes, and she was lost in his. The two smiled as they gazed into each other. Once the song was over and the dance stopped, the two of them snapped out of their trance and began to blush. It was then that he heard her sweet voice as it called his name.

"Ash?" she asked. "Are you ok?" Ash quickly replied with a nod and gazed at the girl he was with.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just lost in your beautiful eyes," Ash replied with a grin. May blushed deeply. She then rested her head on his chest and listined to his heart beat. Ash softly moved his hand through her hair with one hand while the other was still holding the girl. He was surprised to see that it was incredibly soft.

It seemed like an eternity that they just stood there in the middle of the crowd, eventually the music started up again, and the couple began to dance with the music. After several more songs, the two of them shared a passionate kiss and the crowd around them cheered and applauded them.

From the moment on, it was clear that Ash had chosen May to be his future wife, and that Ash would be May's future husband. However, the harmony the happy moment was short lived.

An extremly loud explosion could be heard coming from the city. Everyone rushed to the windows and balconies to see a large inferno and a giant gap where there was once a tall and pround wall around a section of the city. "Pallet is under attack!"

**How about that as a cliff hanger?**

**theres chapter six, this story is going to be alot longer than i thought it would be so bare with me.**

**let me know what you think of the story so far, if you have suggestions, i would love to hear them.**

**comments, suggestions, questions, ect. all welcome!**


End file.
